Desde Entonces, Estamos Juntos
by Pau.Smile
Summary: Ahora los seis son hermanos, pero ese no es el unico sentimiento que tendran, terminaran sintiendo atraccion unos de otros, aceptaran sus sentimientos tarde o temprano?/TH un poco de OoC/EsxC,BxEd,RxEm,AxJ/New summary/
1. Como susedió todo

Summary: Bella, Emmett y Alice junto con Edward, Rosalie y Jasper se volvieron hermanos gracias a Carlisle y Esme cuando se casaron, pero entre los chicos surgio algo mas que hermandad, ¿Aceptaran esos sentimientos?// Todos Humanos// EsxC... BxEd... RxEm... (y futuramente) AxJ//

**Disclaimer: Esto NO es mio.. eno la historia si... pero los personajes no... son de la fantastica S. M. :D**

_Capitulo 1: Como Sucedió Todo._

_**Bella POV**_

02:00 AM, no puedo dormir y mañana es el primer día de clases, estoy realmente nerviosa, no se por que siempre me dan nervios la noche anterior desde, hmm… no sé… ¿siempre?, siendo que toda la vida e ido a la misma escuela, claro que esta sería la primera vez que iría con Edward, él es mi hermano mayor, bueno, realmente no, es mi hermanastro, junto con Rosalie y Jasper, pero igual tengo mas hermanos, como Emmett y Alice, que son mis hermanos de sangre completa, Edward tiene 14 años, yo 13, pero vamos en el mismo grado, en el 7º año, unos cuantos años mas iremos a secundaria, Rosalie tiene 17, ella esta en el penúltimo año de secundaria, Emmett tiene 18, el esta en ultimo año, y Alice y Jasper tienen 4 años, y son lo mas revoltoso que hay, estoy completamente segura de que ya tienen un plan macabro contra nosotros, y surgirá de la nada, algún día. Todo sucedió cuando mi madre y mi padrastro se conocieron:

_*****Flash Back*****_

_Yo estaba por entrar a clases hace un año atrás a sexto año, y mi madre se retrasó para llevarme, entonces, la apuré para salir y no llegar tarde, pero el coche de mi madre estaba averiado, entonces tuvo la brillante idea de pedirle a los nuevos vecinos, un aventón, y poder llevarnos a la escuela. Mi madre vio a Carlisle y se enamoró profundamente, aunque ella al principio decía lo contrario, pero, se le notaba, él, muy amistoso, dijo que no había problema, que el también tenia que llevar a sus hijos a la escuela, y también estaba bastante retrasado, por desgracia nosotros no íbamos a la misma escuela, ellos iban a una especie de reserva en La Push, porque se habían mudado hace 2 días y era lo único disponible, pero Carlisle quería ponerlos en la primaria y secundaria de Forks, justo donde iba yo desde que entre a la escuela_, _pero no se pudo, y tuvieron que conformarse. Dijo también, que el próximo año si los cambiaria ahí, tal vez yo coincidiría con uno de sus hijos según dijo mamá. En fin, me subí al coche de Carlisle, pero ahora tenía que esperar unos minutos a que sus hijos aparecieran, luego de 2 minutos, ya me estaba impacientando, hasta vi a una chica rubia, alta y realmente hermosa, yo creo que ella debería estar en una pasarela o en un escenario y no en un pueblo en el que llueve todo el día, luego la siguió un niño pequeño de cómo 3 o 4 años, también rubio y con rizos, tez blanca, y muy sonriente, luego de ese enanito, que me recordaba a la duende de mi hermanita Alice, venia caminando el mastodonte de mi hermano Emmett, con la pequeña Allie en brazos, luego, saliendo de la casa de Carlisle, venía un chico como de mi edad, alto, tez blanca, mejor dicho pálida, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, el cabello realmente alborotado y de un muy extraño color cobre, y bastante apuesto, luego subió mamá en el asiento del copiloto, y luego Carlisle, nos saludo y nos pregunto si nos habíamos presentado, a lo que nosotros al unísono respondimos que si, ya que la pequeña Alice ya nos había presentado a cada uno; la chica rubia, era Rosalie, el pequeño de la cara sonriente, es Jasper, y el chico de hermosos ojos y cabello alborotado y cobrizo, era Edward. Luego de conversar durante el trayecto, nos llevamos muy bien, Rose y Allie se entendieron realmente bien, a ambas les gustaba la moda, Emmett, se llevó muy bien con Rose también, y yo igual, ¿acaso Rose no se puede llevar mal con nadie?, también conversé con Jasper y Edward, Allie se llevó muy bien con Jasper y Edward, aunque la molestaba diciéndole "Mini-Duende", eso a Alice le molestó mucho, pero entonces Emmett se puso a molestar a Edward, yo solo reía por las ocurrencias de ellos. _

_Luego, de mucha risa y conversa, llegamos a la primaria Forks, y tuve que bajarme sola, ya no era necesario que mamá me acompañare el primer día de clases, en ese entonces tenía 12 años. Entré al salón, y ahí estaba mi mejor amiga Ángela, la conocí en el primer grado, y nos volvimos las mejores amigas, también, estaba Jessica, otra de mis amigas, pero no muy cercana, quien estaba al lado de Lauren, no era mala ni me desagradaba, solo que no era mi amiga, y si las personas no quieren ser mis amistades, no tengo que obligarla a serlo, también estaba Mike, Eric y Tyler, unos de mis amigos/acosadores, y entre otros de mis compañeros, ninguno de ellos me desagradaba, para nada, eran todos muy simpáticos conmigo. Luego, llegó el maestro y empezó la clase._

_Y así fue pasando todos los días, semanas, y meses, mamá y Carlisle se llevaban realmente bien, ellos iban todos los dias a casa o nosotros ibamos a la suya, luego ellos se emparejaron y siguió pasando el tiempo, luego se comprometieron, hasta el día de la boda de mamá y Carlisle._

_*** __Preparación de la Boda__***_

_Yo iba a llevar, junto con Edward, la cola del vestido de mi madre, Alice tiraría los pétalos de rosas, Jasper llevaría los anillos, Rosalie se encargaría de que todo saliera bien, y Emmett llevaría a mamá al altar para entregársela a Carlisle. Todos estábamos muy nerviosos por como iba a salir, pero como lo organizaba Rosalie, con un poco de ayuda de Allie, todo saldría genial. Luego, empezó a sonar la melodía del piano para el ensayo de boda para que mi madre empezara a salir, Edward quería tocar en la boda, pero mamá no lo dejó porque tenia que ayudarme a llevar el velo, además ellos no podrían verlo, y eso los pondría muy triste, por lo que él se enojó, y se reuso ir, entonces yo le prometí que en mi boda el tocaría el piano para que yo dé mi entrada, con eso el se alegró y se comprometió a llevarlo, mamá estaba muy nerviosa con todo esto, nos gritaba mucho diciendo que teníamos que pararnos derechos, sonreír y tomarnos esto enserio, ya que Edward y yo estábamos mas preocupados viendo como se ponían a saltar Jazz y Allie, como Rose le gritaba a los mayores para que hicieran lo que ella les decía, las personas mandadas por ella con caras enojadas e insultando por lo bajo, Carlisle tratando de tranquilizar a Esme, y Emm caminando con el aire tomado del brazo, era muy gracioso verlo, y eso comentábamos entre nosotros, y Esme seguía gritando. Al final todo salio fantástico, mamá estaba muy feliz, lo único que esperaba era que pasara exactamente lo mismo en la Boda._

_***__Boda__***_

_Bien, mamá ahora realmente estaba estresada, porque por culpa de Alice se dio vuelta la mermelada enzima de mi vestido, mamá no sabia que hacer para sacar la mancha y no se viera, pues estábamos a 3 horas de la boda, Allie estaba en un rincón, ya que ella dice que cada vez que se mancha un hermoso vestido es un pecado, y podrías ser sacado de las multitiendas para siempre, Alice y sus locas ideas, en fin, mamá estaba desesperada, y cuando los chicos escucharon el grito que dio Esme cuando vio la mancha, se asustaron mucho, pero mamá nos prohibió dejar entrar a los chicos, en especial a Carlisle, ya que no se debe ver a la novia antes de la boda, y a los chicos porque yo estaba solo con mi ropa interior ya que mamá buscaba una forma de quitar la mancha. Al final, Allie tuvo una excelente idea para arreglarlo, decidió poner en la mancha, que estaba en el costado derecho de mi cadera, un conjunto de flores, y para combinarlo me pusieron un cintillo con las mismas flores, se veía realmente lindo, y el vestido me quedaba algo ajustado, y hacia ver mis curvas de niña de 12 años, y Alice tenia un vestido diferente al mío, realmente eran iguales, pero a ella no le gustaba como estaba, adoraba el diseño, pero no le gustaba el decorado así que le puso un cinturón rosado oscuro, que combinaba muy bien con el vestido que era de color rosado claro, y unas cintas en el final del vestido, se veía muy tierno en su pequeño cuerpecito de 3 años, aunque parecía de 2, al final Esme estaba muy contenta con los resultados._

_La boda estaba por empezar, Carlisle ya estaba en el altar con Jasper sosteniendo los anillos en sus manos viéndolos muy fijamente para que no se le cayeran, Alice estaba saltando con el cesto de flores en sus manos, diciendo lo hermosa que se veía, con lo que nosotros solo respondíamos asintiendo con cara algo enojada, ya que lo decía cada 3 minutos, hasta que mamá le dijo que entraríamos en cualquier minuto así que tenia que estar lista, así que ella tomo su posición, mamá estaba pendiente en Alice y se preparaba para que empezara a sonar el piano, Emmett le sujetaba el brazo esperando la melodía para empezar, Edward y yo ya estábamos en nuestras posiciones, y hacíamos apuestas para ver si me caía o no, Edward aposto que no, y yo que si, si el ganaba, yo tendría que ir a dejarle el desayuno a la cama y decirle "Oh señor Edward, sé que no soy digna de entrar a su cuarto, pero si me permite recompensárselo trayéndole este rico desayuno preparado por Esme, todo será mas fácil, pues he descubierto que no soy tan torpe, muchas gracias por permitirme servir de usted" cada mañana por un mes, al menos no es tan duro, el problema es memorizar cada palabra, pero, si yo gano el tendrá que hacer mis deberes, además de llevarme el desayuno diciendo "Oh diosa Bella, no se preocupe, hoy yo haré todo lo que usted debe hacer, para no tener que caerse en ningún intento, además de todo aquí le traje su desayuno, con permiso", además de que tiene que hacer mi tarea, por dos semanas, porque es mucho para que fuera un mes._

_La melodía del piano empezó a inundar la iglesia, mamá estaba cada vez mas emocionada, entonces Alice empezó a caminar tirando los pétalos de rosa para que mamá pasase, Emmett iba caminando con ella, y Edward y yo caminábamos sosteniendo el velo, hasta que casi me caigo, los invitados dijeron al unísono un "¡Oh!".¡Aja! Gane la apuesta, pero Edward me alcanzó a agarrar, y seguimos caminando, hasta que llegamos al altar, dejamos a mamá y la ceremonia empezó. La boda fue perfecta, mamá estaba muy emocionada, y nos felicitó porque ni Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie o yo estuvimos conversando, cuando realmente los invitados nos hacían callar, Carlisle estaba muy emocionado. Entre los chicos y yo comentamos que quien debió emocionarse así tenia que ser Esme y no Carlisle, luego reíamos de ello. Al final, Carlisle y Esme se fueron a Miami, por un mes y medio, y nosotros nos quedamos con la abuela de los chicos en Phoenix, amo esa ciudad, todo el día es soleado, y nunca hace frío, me encantaría vivir ahí en vez de el aburrido Forks, donde todo el día hay viento y el día esta nublado. _

_Luego de más de un mes, ellos fueron a buscarnos a Phoenix, y con Edward nos pusimos de acuerdo con lo de la apuesta, por lo visto ninguno de los dos gano, pues la idea era que yo no tropezara, y lo hice, así que hasta ese punto voy ganando, pero Edward dijo que yo no debía caer al suelo, así que de pedimos a Emmett que nos ayudara con la solución, y el nos dijo que deberíamos tirar una moneda al aire y ver para que lado cae, Rose tiró la moneda, y Edward y yo al mismo tiempo dijimos "¡¡Cara!!... Hey… no copies lo que digo", y entonces la moneda toco el suelo, y su respuesta fue... _

"_Sello". _

_Entonces Carlisle dijo que seria mejor olvidarlo, y nosotros dijimos que lo olvidaríamos, pero simplemente lo pospondríamos…_

_*****Fin Flash Back*****_

Y desde entonces ellos son mis hermanos, Emmy, Eddie y Jazzy (ellos odian que los llame así) nos cuidan de todo (o todos) los que "supuestamente" nos quieren hacer daño a Rose, Allie y a mi, una vez rompieron la tostadora de Esme, porque me quemé con una de las puntas. Además está Carlisle, que los regañó severamente, ha sido un padre ideal.

Pero, eso no resuelve a que yo pueda dormir, aun no puedo, y es desesperante, ademas que escucho chillar a Alice, ¡¡¡Y ESTÁ DORMIDA!!! Bueno, eso lo copió de mí, yo hablo dormida, siempre, pero ella, además de hablar, salta, y es raro.

Bien, no importa que suceda, voy a dormir, o me dejo de llamar Isabella Marie Evenson.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**HOLA!! :)**

**WENO... aki con una nueva historia... q me hace feliz (=**

**y... eso... dejen reviews... solo para q pase el rato y me hagan suuper feliz... pueden hacer preguntas y sugerencias... saludos, amenazas, criticas... de TODO se acepta... (espero q no sen tantas amenazas xD) solo prsionen el sexy botoncito de letras verdes... es gratis y no requiere muxo tiempo**

**weno... cuidense... :D **

_**¡ Uviitah !**_


	2. Antes Que Nada

**Disclaimer: bien, esto no es mío, bueno, la historia si, pero la historia original no, espero que disfruten del capi :D**

_Capitulo 2: Antes que nada..._

_**Bella POV**_

-Bella, ¿Cariño, que haces en el suelo?- dijo mi madre entrando a mi habitacion. Sí, no pude dormir, ahora estoy agachada con la espalda pegada a la pared, voy a tener que cambiarme el nombre.

-Sueño... Dormir... Clase... Alice...- decia incoherencias sin parar, gimiendo en posicion fetal- Dormir... Alice... Sueño... Clase... Alice... Dormir...

-Cariño... ¿Estas bien, no puedes dormir?...

-No puedo dormir.... Hoy tengo clases, en unas horas... voy a dormirme en medio... se van a burlar... y Edward... ¡Edward!

-Edward... esta en su habitacion durmiendo... y si alguien dice algo él te defenderá... Ahora ve a dormir aunque sean 15 minutos- dicho esto me fui a mi cama, y traté de dormir, mi madre salio de de mi cuarto.

Es una mañana muy tranquila, demasiado, algo están planeando Alice y Jasper, como sea, tengo que disfrutar mis últimos minutos antes de tener que levantarme para ir a un nuevo año escolar, 7º… Sí, así es, estoy vieja, llena de responsabilidades: cuidar a mis hermanos menores, hacer mis quehaceres de la casa, molestar a Edward, echar a los chicos acosadores que andan detrás de mi, solucionar los problemas de mis amigas, enamorarme de algún famoso… encerrar a Allie en alguna pieza vacía, quitarle a Emmett su oso de peluche favorito, y no devolvérselo hasta que llore (lo sé, extraño), decirle a Rose que está engordando, molestar a Edward otra vez, decirle a Jasper que en el mesón de la cocina hay un cuchillo y Esme no está vigilando, ir al centro comercial con mis amigas, ir al cine con mis amigos, prohibirle a Carlisle que me compre cosas que debería usar Alice, decirle a Esme que a Edward le bajó la rebeldía y está destruyendo todo el segundo piso (eso también corre con molestar a Edward), decirle a Carlisle que Esme recibió una llamada misteriosa de un hombre y salió rápidamente sin decir nada (aunque realmente está en el supermercado), (lo sé, soy mala), y muchas cosas más, cosas comunes.

Bien, lo sabía, Alice planeaba algo, fingió estar asustada de que el coco viniera a llevársela, y me destapé, y le dije que ya era de día, y le pregunté que como podría temerle si es de día, y además no existe, a lo que me respondió:

-Lo sé, lo hice para despertarte- dijo sonriente.

-Yo ya estaba despierta- dije con voz indiferente- a propósito… ¿Dónde está Jaa…?- llegó de la nada y se puso a saltar al lado de Alice.

-¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA!...-decía muy feliz y con sus rizos que se movían amistosamente en su cabecita rubia.

-Si, si, Jasper soy yo, ¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, vamos a molestar a Edward, ¿Vienes?

-Claro- adoro molestarlo.

El dormía en su habitación, muy relajadamente, en eso Jasper, con su muy contagiosa risa y Alice, con su risa musical, se pusieron a tocar sus cosas y las botaban al suelo haciendo ruido, encontré que eso fue muy estúpido, en comparación a las gigantescas bromas que nos hacen, solo para pasar el rato, me pareció realmente extraño en ellos, pero luego entendí a donde iba a ir todo esto, es una grandiosa idea, se van a poner a gritar sus verdades, eso lo despertaba y lo hacia sonrojarse, era divertido, muchas veces me enteraba de muchas cosas que no sabía, aunque otras veces Allie y Jazz decían mentiras y lo inventaban todo, como cuando ellos habían dicho que Edw…

-¡¡A Edward le gusta Bella!! ¡¡A Edward le gusta Bella!!- decían a coro, el despertó y ambos nos ruborizamos, y cada uno le fue a tapar la boca a su hermano, antes de que eso sucediera ellos se dieron a la fuga mientras seguían gritando, dí un suspiro largo, y decidí que era hora de irme a bañar, hoy sería un día realmente largo.

En la ducha, esperé a que el agua se pusiera tibia y luego me metí, el agua me hizo relajarme, pero no duró mucho, pues Esme entró y dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo bañándome, que ya debía salir. Entonces, Emmett entró y me sacó de la ducha, no se como, pero en dos minutos estaba fuera del baño y lo único que me cubría era una toalla, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Carlisle y Esme estaban ahí, y me dio una gigantesca vergüenza, ya que me cambiaría-como siempre- en el baño, y ellos estaban ahí. Y yo… Y ellos… y… y yo… y… En fin me dio vergüenza.

Me vestí con un conjunto muy bonito, una mini falda de mezclilla, unas calzas negras, una polera strapless negra, un polerón hasta la mitad negro con unos zapatos negros, dejé mi cabello suelto con unas horquillas en el lado izquierdo, que esta decorado con unas estrellitas negras, unos aretes de cadena y en el fondo una mostacilla cuadrada negra también,un anillo de plata en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y una pulsera de plata con mi nombre grabado, mi conjunto el día de hoy es dark.

Luego bajé a desayunar, ya estaba toda mi familia sentada en el comedor, esperándome para poder comer, entonces, Emmett, Edward, Jasper y Carlisle, me silvaron, y mamá, Rose y Allie me dijeron que me veía muy linda.

-Bella...- dijo Emmett- te ves sersi-sersi... ¿o no, Edward?

-Si Bella, te ves muy linda.- dijo Edward avergonzado, seguro Emm también escuchó lo que Jazz y Allie gritaban.

-Bella, te ves hermosa, como dijo Emmett, "sersi-sersi"- dijo Rose

-Es siereto Bella, no puedo creer que ese conjunto lo hiciste tú sola, estas aprendiendo- dijo Alice presumiendo

Toda la mañana estuvimos hablando de la ropa, conjuntos, accesorios, zapatos, tindas, y mas cosas con las chicas, los chicos, hablaron sobre la escuela, y le metian miedo a Jasper, él, muchas veces corria donde Esme, pero ella lo calmaba tiernamente.

Como cada año Esme nos iba a dejar el primer día de clases, según me dijo Edward, Carlisle hace lo mismo todos los años, así que iríamos todos juntos, a partir de mañana, Edward y yo nos iremos solos a la escuela, y Emmett y Rosalíe se llevaran a Alice y Jasper a el jardín infantil, es su primer año, y la pequeña duende estaba muy emocionada, Jazz no tanto como ella, pero aún así.

Terminamos de comer, y nos fuimos a cepillar los dientres, Rose dijo que este año debería ir maquillada a la escuela, pues a los chicos les parecería muchicimo más linda, aunque no me gusta maquillarme, iba a decircelo pero entoces Emmett y Edward estallaron en risas, y Carlisle los miró mal.

-¡ME VISTO SOLO!- dijo muy emocionado Jazzy saliendo de su habitación, pero realmente tenia toda la ropa mal puesta, la polera estaba dada vuelta en el lado de su espalda y además al revés, un pantalón de Edward, los zapatos de Emmett, además de que se había rociado de la loción de Carlisle, lo que hizo que Edward y Emmett mas se rieran. Entonces Jazz tambien se puso a reir cuando realmente no sabía de qué se reían.

-Jazz, cariño, estas con la ropa mal puesta, además ellos se rien de ti, pero no estes triste, vamos a cambiarte de ropa y de vuelta del jardín de infantes les compraremos un helado a ti y a Allie, ¿De acuerdo?- perguntó muy dulcemente Esme.

-De acuerdo- dijo muy sonriente

-Y… Cielo, quitate los zapatos de Emm, ¿si?

-Muy bien- dijo feliz, entonces les tiró los zapatos uno a Edward y el otro a Emmett, los zapatos les llegaron es su parte delicada, entonces ambos se agarraron ahí

-Tambien queremos helado…- dijo chillando de dolor Edward

-…Pero ahí…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Emmett.

-Uff… - dije después de tanta risa contenida.

Allie y Carlisle estaban preparando los aperitivos de todos, asi que decidí ayudarlos.

-Mmm... que rico pap... Carlisle- dijo Alice

-Lo sé, a tus hermanos les encantará.- respondío Carlisle.

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-¡¡Hola, Bellita- Bonita!!- dijo alegremente y saltando, Allie.

-Hola, Allie, hola, Carlisle.

-Hola Bella- dijo el.

-¡¡Hola Bellita- Bonita!!-dijeron Emmett y Edward imitando la voz de Alice

-Callense ya, imbeciles, o sino les ira mal.- dijo MUY enfadada Alice, Emmett dejó de reirse, pero como Edward no conoce tanto a Allie siguió riendose, y luego agregó:

-"Les ira mal" jajajaja, como si esa pulga nos pudiera hacer daño, le supe...

-Edward, para, la haras enfadar más.- le decia en susurro (lo suficientemente alto) Emmett.

-¿Enfadarla más?, por Dios, le supero en tamaño como 4 veces, es impocible que pueda hacerme daño.

-Pero ella es un caso especial, es diferente, todo lo que tiene en hiperactividad es 1/4 de lo que tiene cuando está enojada, creo que eso lo sacó de papá.

-¡Basta ya!- dijo enfadada mamá, a ella no le gusta vernos pelear, en especial si terminamos nombrando a... Ese hombre.-¿Estan listos chicos?- habló combiando a un tono maternal.

-Si ma- dijimos a coro, incluso Carlisle.

Nos subimos rapidamente a la Van familiar, y nos dirigimos al jardín infantil.

-Alice, deja de moverte-decia Edward a un lado mio, Allie se movía como loca.

-¡¡Eddie!! no digas eso... No puedo parar, estoy muy contenta, no puedo evitarlo- decia felizmente

Entonces, Edward la miro mal por el sobre nombre, según el no le gusta que le digan así, solo Edward, o Anthony, o Ed, o Tony, o no lo sé, solo a mi me deja darle sobrenombres, eso le molesta al resto.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Llegamos, Alice bajo corriendo del coche, Jasper bajó mas calmado, nos despedimos de los chicos y Carlisle y Esme se bajaron para ir a dejarlos adetro de la institucion.

-Entonces, Edward...- dijo Rose mientras miraba por la ventana.- ¿primer día, no?

-Eh... ¿Sí?- dijo mitad pregunta mitad repuesta.

-Genial- dicho esto nos quedamos en silencio. Me pregunto por qué Rose preguntó eso, es muy estúpido, ella lo sabía desde hace meses.

Luego, Emmett dijo:

-Entonces Bella...- hizo la misma voz que hizo Rose hace un momento- ¿Primer día de clases de Edward, no?

-Eso ya lo sabes, lo acaba de responder- dije algo enojada.

-¡SOLO QUERÍA HACER ALGO DE CONVERSACION!- Dijo gritando y haciendo un puchero. En ese momento llegaron nuestros padres.

-¡Hola chicos!, Allie estubo emocionada por entarar a clases ¿no?- nosotros solo asentimos- cuando entramos se le pegó a la pierna de Esme, se veía tan tierna, Jazz la calmo, pero nos costó mucho despegarla.- contaba entre risas.- Bien, ahora ¡A la escuela secundaria de Forks!

Camino allá nadie dijo nada, pero cuando llegamos el grandote bajo corriendo a abrirle la puerta a Rose, fue vastante gracioso, Rose estaba al lado de Emm, y ella estaba al lado de la ventana, entonces cuando Carlisle se estaciono Emmett se bajo antes de que Rosalie saliera, y le cerro la puerta en la cara, para luego abrirsela "caballerosamente", a lo que Rose se puso roja por la ira, entonces le pegó una patada en... Ese lugar... Pobre Emmett, dos golpes en ese lugar en un día. En fin, Emm cerró la puerta aun susteniendose "su cosita", y se sostubo en ella con la frente, mamá y Carlisle miraban muy preocupados de que algo malo susediera, pero Edward y yo solo reiamos a carcajadas, Rose solo se alejaba y se despedia de nosotros con una sonrisa en el rostro. Emmett solo empezó a caminar cojeando se despidio con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Rose!¡¿porque golpeas a Benon?!... ¡ROSE!...¡Rose!... Rose, vuelve aca... ¿por que a Benon, por que?, ¡el no tenia la culpa de mi idiotez!... ¡Rose!- gritaba Emmatt a Rosalie, ella solamente no lo tomaba en cuenta, Edward y yo estabamos sostenidos en los asientos a punto de irnos de cara contra el suelo del auto.- ¡Rose!... por favor, me duele... ¡Benon! resiste...

-B...bien, chicos, creo que es hora de irnos...- dijo Carlisle algo shockeado por lo que acababa de suseder.

Camino a la escuela, Edward y yo conversabamos animadamente de lo que sería de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, reiamos de vez en cuando. Llegamos, nos despedimos de mis padres y nos bajamos, Edward me preguntaba todo lo que era esencial para estar en la escuela y sobre vivir.

-Edward, en esta escuela estan muy marcadas las personalidades; si eres bueno leyendo y sacas buenas calificaciones, ademas de ser antisocial, eres nerd; si eres fiestero, atractivo y de lo mas social existente y/o buen deportista, eres, por lo general, popular; si eres buen estudiante, social, simpatico, fiestero, eres de los que caen bien, pero nadie se pelea por sentarte contigo... Yo creo que seras popular, eres fiestero, no tanto pero bueno, social, deportivo, lindo...

-¿Crees que soy lindo?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara, me sonrojé furiosamente

- Pues si, enamoraste a todas mis primas con un solo "Hola, chicas", ahora recibo todos los dias un mensaje de texto de cada una preguntandome por ti, antes ellas me odiaban.- el solo sonrió de una manera torcida.

- ¿Tu eres popular, verdad?

-No... ¿Por que lo piesas?... No soy...

-Eres linda, sociable, divertida, simpatica... Ok... Los deportes no son lo tuyo, pero no importa, tambien eres fiestera, mucho más que yo.

-Talves, pero no, les agrado a todos, pero no soy popular, tampoco me interesa serlo.

Entramos a la primera clase que teniamos hoy, nos tocaba juntos en todas las asignaturas, Esme nos pasó a inscribir y nos pidio todas las clases juntos, no nos molestó, nos llevamos realmente bien.

-¡Hola, Bella!- dijo Tanya, una chica popular, era muy simpatica conmigo, cuando teniamos un trabajo ella siempre me elegia a mi, pero fuera de eso jamas me tomaba en cuenta.- ¿Como estuvieron tus va...? Ah... ¿quien es tu amigo?- tipico, queria conocer a Edward.

-Soy Edward Cullen, novio de Bella- ¡¿QUE?!

-¡¿NOVIO!?... Bella Evenson... ¿tiene... novio?

- Nop- Dijo Edward- Bella Evenson NO tiene novio, Bella Cullen si.- Ah, si ahora que recuerdo, ahora Carlisle y Esme fueron a cambiar nuestros nombres, ahora todos seremos Cullen. Lo que no recordaba, ¡era que Edward era mi novio!

-Que bueno saludarte, Bella, un gusto Edward.- Tanya se fue co la vista perdida, seguro jamas imagino que Edward fuera mi novio, yo tampoco lo esperaba, estaba en estado de shock al igual que Tanya.

-E...E...Edward, ¿Porque dijiste eso?

-Bella...

-Chicos, todos a sus asientos, acabo de llegar- dijo el maestro interrumpiendo lo que me diría.

-...Luego te digo.- Dijo Edward tomando asiento guardandome uno al lado suyo- ahora sientate, _amor...-_ Dicho esto último quede helada, no entendía porque Edward hacia esto, me dejaba muy confundida.

ººººººººººººººººººº

**Ola!! :)**

**weno... aki con el segundo capitulo... me emocione escribiendolo... **

**devo acarar algo: Bella es de apellido Evenson, xq es el apellido del primer esposo de Esme, para darle mas emocion a la historia, luego se iran dando los motivos segun vaya avanzando la historia.**

**otra cosa... no tengo cmo corregir la ortografia... espero no les molste... estoy tratando de solucionarlo.**

**grax al review... los favoritos y los alertas... me hicieron muy felices cuando los vii soii muii felizz gracias a todos, valen mil...! **

**cualqer preguta que tengan, agradecimiento, peticion, felicitaciones, sujerencias, amenazas, qejas, tomatasos, cuchillazos... y puras cosas malas virtuales... dejen un review :)**

**weno, no se que mas decirles, solo q sigan leyendo y denle al sersi botoncito de letras verdes que esta aki abajo...**

**Uviitah**


	3. Primer Día

**Disclaimer: Los personajes NO son míos, la historia, original tampoco... son de la grandiosa mente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto creando una versión alterna de todo.**

_Capitulo 3: Primer Día_

_**Edward POV**_

Todo a sucedido muy rápido, el matrimonio, los hermanastros, y según escuché a hurtadillas una conversación de papá y Esme sobre un hermano nuevo. Bien, Bella, es mi mejor amiga y mi hermanastra favorita. Hoy, ella y yo tenemos nuestro primer día en 7º año, estoy realmente nervioso, es mi primer año en la escuela la primaria de Forks, espero que no sean como los chicos en la reserva de "La Push", ellos son muy extraños, no me llevé nada bien con esos chicos, mis hermanos tampoco, tal vez simplemente no era nuestro lugar. En fin, estaba tranquilamente en mi cama, estaba despierto desde unos minutos, escuchaba a Bella azotarse contra la pared de su pieza, y podía escucharla diciendo incoherencias muy repetitivas, luego escuché a Esme entrar a su habitación y hablar con ella, también escuche a Allie jugando y corriendo alegremente y a Emm quejándose de no se que su trasero.

Me quedé pensando y haciéndome preguntas existenciales, como cada vez que no podía dormir, solo que ahora no quería levantarme.

Allie entró corriendo a la habitación de Bella "fingiendo" llorar, y luego Jazz saltando alegremente gritando su nombre, luego escuche decir "Vamos a molestar a Edward, ¿vienes?" oh, oh, esto es malo, esos dos son muy peligrosos, Bella no, por lo general las bromas no son lo suyo, ella cree que si, pues soy un excelente actor, además si no lo hago, ella se enoja, así que prefiero darle el gusto, en fin, Jasper y Alice se acercaban y tomaban todas mis cosas y las arrojaban al suelo, luego de la nada ambos dejaron de hacer ruido.

-¡¡A Edward le gusta Bella!!¡¡A Edward le gusta Bella!!...- decían los enanos con una sonrisa en el rostro, Bella, al igual que yo nos sonrojamos, corrí a taparle la boca a Jazz, pero este, al igual que Allie, se escapó corriendo. Luego, Bella salió de mi habitación sin decir nada más, seguro por vergüenza.

Decidí levantarme, pues ya había salido de mi cama y era tarde, Rose, Allie, Jazz, Esme y papá estábamos en el living, entonces Esme entró al baño, ya que Bella llevaba como 30 minutos en el, y de la nada Emmett entro al baño y sacó a Bella, entonces Bella entraba con una pequeña toalla cubriéndola, y se sonrojó.

Decidí meterme a la ducha luego de que Emmett salió, el agua estaba hirviendo, por eso luego de asearme salí enseguida, era el único que faltaba por bañarse, así que de seguro ya todos me esperaban para desayunar, me vestí con una polera azul oscuro manga corta, unos jeans negros desgastados y mis zapatillas, mi cabello traté de peinarlo, pero quedó más desordenado.

Bajé a desayunar, solo faltaba Bella, nos pusimos a hablar entonces Emm dijo:

-Edward, desde que te conocí pensé que eras gay...

-¡Emmett!- lo regaño Esme

-¡¿QUE?! Tengo derecho a opinar, ¿no?

-¡NO!- dijimos todos a coro.

-Mmm... No importa, ahora solo esperemos a Bells... ¡BELLA, APRESURATE!- grito al aire, alto, pero estoy seguro de que Bella no escuchó nada.

Esperamos un rato, el oso gigante de Emmett estaba desesperado, se notaba que tenía hambre, entonces, al fin Bella hizo su aparición en la cocina, se veía realmente hermosa, la empezamos a silbar junto con mis hermanos y mi padre, y las chicas la felicitaron, entonces Emmett comentó:

-Bella... Te ves sersi-sersi, ¿o no, Edward?- sabía que molestaría en cualquier momento, el escuchó lo que gritaban mis hermanos menores hoy en la mañana.

Las chicas siguieron felicitando a Bella, y luego empezaron a hablar sobre ropa y cosas así, nosotros hablábamos sobre cualquier cosa, e incluso le metimos miedo a Jasper.

Luego todos nos pusimos a desayunar, todos moríamos de hambre, estaba delicioso, Esme, además de ser una fantástica madre, es una excelente cocinera, luego todos fuimos a cepillarnos los dientes, entonces Rose le cometo Bella que debía maquillarse, yo sabía perfectamente que ella lo detesta al igual que Emmett nos pusimos a reír, entonces Jasper apareció con la ropa mal puesta entonces es hizo que nos reíamos mas, entonces apareció Esme y le dijo a Jazz que nosotros nos reíamos de él, entonces, nos tiró los zapatos en la parte más dolorosa para un hombre, Bella no dejaba de reírse, entonces Esme le prometió comprarle a Jazz y Allie un helado al final del día, y pensé que algo helado en _este _lugar sería apropiado, comenté una parte, pero no pude seguir por el dolor, creo que Emm pensó igual que yo, ya que continuó lo que quería decir. Bella seguía riéndose, nuestro dolor y sufrimiento la hace feliz, antes de que Emm o yo pudiéramos hacerle algo para que dejara de burlarse ella se fue.

Me recosté un momento, debía dejar descansar un momento a "Eddie". Esperé un tiempo, como 5 minutos, y mi amigo el "winner" ya estaba mejor, decidí bajar la escalera para ver que era lo que hacían Allie, Carlisle y Bella, me encontré con Emm, entonces me dijo:

-Hey, Eddie, ¿Aún te duele?

-Nop, oye, voy a la cocina a ver que hacen, ¿vienes?

-Claro que voy, pero, ¿Por que no molestamos al duende?

-...Eso no se pregunta, solo se hace.

Bajamos silenciosamente la escalera y cuando estábamos por entrar a la cocina escuchamos decir a Allie: "Hola, Bellita-Bonita" lo que hizo que Emm y yo no aguantáramos la risa, entonces entramos imitando la voz de Alice, ella empezó a insultarnos tratando de sonar dura, claro que ella es demasiado adorable para que le saliera, Emmett dejó de reírse, pero yo no aguanté, trataba de advertirme que Allie cuando está enojada es peligrosa, ¡si claro! Entonces yo seguía riéndome, entonces de la nada aparece Esme.

-¡Basta ya!- dijo muy enfadada, jamás la había visto así, y creo que nadie, pues todos nos asustamos.- ¿Están listos chicos?

-Sí, ma- dijimos todos.

Todos nos subimos al auto, no conversamos mucho, solo Rose y Emm que nos conversaban cosas estúpidas a Bella y a mi, y Allie que no dejaba de saltar.

Cuando nos bajamos del coche, muchas chicas me quedaron viendo, y muchos chicos miraban de una forma muy fea a Bella, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba entrando a la sala de clases, por suerte me tocaba todas las asignaturas con Bella, cuando estábamos entrando, habían dos chicos en los primeros puestos, y ellos miraron de una forma demasiado grotesca a Bella, eso no lo podía aguantar, tenía que hacer algo. Además de que casi todas, excepto las chicas que no se dieron vuelta, me miraron y me recorrieron con la mirada, una chica, de las que me miraba, se acercó a Bella, y fingió no verme y hablar con ella en mi precencia, dijo:

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Como estuvieron tus va...?- dijo dándose vuelta fingiendo recién haberme visto- ah... ¿quien es tu amigo?- esta era la hora, los dos idiotas de los asientos de adelante estaban atentos a la conversación.

-Soy Edward Cullen, novio de Bella- ¡Eso Cullen! ya todos cayeron, espero que Bella me siga el juego.

-¿NOVIO?- dijo Indagada esa chica- Bella Evenson... ¿tiene... novio?

-Nop... Bella Evenson NO tiene novio, Bella Cullen si- dije con mucho humor en mi voz, además aproveché de que mis padres le cambiarían pronto los nombres a todos, además pareciera como si estuviéramos casados.

Los chicos de los asientos de en frente estaban matándome con la mirada.

El maestro llegó, entonces teníamos que irnos a sentar, le guardé un puesto a mi lado a mi _novia _y ella estaba en estado de shock, ella me preguntó porqué había echo esto, pero por suerte el maestro nos interrumpió. No sé que le voy a decir a Bella ahora, si le digo la verdad seguro se enojará.

La clase terminó, entonces decidí tratar de evadir el tema todo el tiempo.

-Edward... ¿Me dirás por que?

-¿Por qué, qué?- dije inocentemente- ¿Por qué nuestros padres se casaron? ¿Por qué tenemos unos pequeños hermanos? ¿Por qué tengo una hermana tan presumida? ¿Por qué tienes un hermano tan tonto? ¿De donde vienen los Bebes?... ¡Hay, Bella!, explícate.

-¡No te hagas el imbécil! ¿Por qué dijiste que éramos novios?- dijo muy irritada.

-Eh... Lo dije porque... porque... Oye, ¿Como se llamaba la chica que te saludo?

-¡¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA CULLEN!!

-Bien, bien, lo dije porque quería defenderte... y que este año sea interesante, que nadie se me acerque, ni a ti tampoco- dije rápidamente.

-¡¿Y PORQUE CARAJOS NO ME DIJISTE ESO?!

-Porque... se me ocurrió de momento- dije con la voz cuatro octavos más alta de lo normal.

-¡Eres un idiota Cullen!... pero te seguiré el juego- dijo con la voz totalmente calmada y dándome la espalda.

El resto del día, la chica (la cual aún no sé su nombre), se daba vuelta mirandonos con rabia, Bella me daba cortas miradas y de vez en cuando, luego me hacía caras raras, era muy divertido estar con ella.

Cuando llegamos a casa se vino el interrogatorio habitual, ¿Cómo te fue?¿Hisiste amigos?¿te agradaron los maestros?¿Bella te enseñó el lugar?¿Como te trataron tus compañeros? etc, etc...

ºººººººººººººººººººº

**¡Ola!**

**grax por los mismos motivos de la vez anterior xdd **

**qero desearles FELIZ NAVIDAD... la verdad quería dejar este capitulo ayer como regalito, pero mi familia no me dio tiempo de terminarlo con los preparativos y todo eso.**

**Espero que haya quedado claro porque Edward mintió.**

**Creo que mañana u hoy en la noche empezaré a escribir el nuevo capi ahora no puedo porque tengo alergia a todo y mis ojos están hinchados, y me duelen.**

**En fin, dejo de dar lata y me despido, pidiendo de q por favor me dejen algunos reviews, me conformo con cualquier cosa. Cualquier sugerencia... o algo... denle clic al botoncito verde: D**

**Feliz Navidad**

**Bell... Uviitah :)**


	4. Primer Mal Día No Tanto

**Disclaimer: si si si, Twilight (para mi desgracia), no es mio, si, contando a edward T.T son de S.M. y su fantastica mente. Pero... me qeda la esperanza de q esta historia es mia... eso me sirve de consuelo ^.^**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Primer mal día... No tanto**_

_**Bella POV**_

Si el idiota de mi hermano quiere hacerce pasar por mi novio, le daré el gusto. Pero no se lo haré tan facil, esto será a mi manera...

_**Alice POV**_

Apenas llegamos a la guerdería, sentí un escalofrio horrible, estar ahí durante 17 segundos fue muy terrible, jamas pensé que pasaría algo así, miles de niños feos mirandome fijamente, las personas más bonitas en ese lugar solo eramos 4. Jasper, mamá, Carlisle y yo, el resto tenía serias dudas si eran personas o perros, jamás había visto cosas iguales.

Me agarré a la pierna de mi mami rogándole que no me dejara en ese lugar, era realmente horroroso, además, no sabían decorar el lugar, sus paredes eran color azul chillón, unas mesas y sillas de varios colores, que no combinaba para nada con las paredes, también, habían unos estantes de un tono hueso, y este estaba decorado con las letras del abecedario, y unos carteles en las paredes que decian cosas como "_Es tiempo del aprendizaje_" o _"El saber te acompañará siempre"..._ ¡Que horror!

Jasper me calmó y me hizo relajarme, me despegué de la pierna de mamá y le tomé la mano a Jasper, y nos sentamos juntos, entoces ví a una niña que parecía muy simpática y la invité a sentarse con nosotros.

-¡¡Hey!!- la niña volteo- sí, tú, ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?- ella asintió y se sentó junto con nosotros, cuando vio hacia el lado de Jazz su cara se coloró y sus ojos brillaron- Hola, soy Alice, y él es Jasper...

-Soy María, es un gusto.

-¡Hola niños!-saludó la parvularia- mi nombre es Reneé, ella es Victoria y ella Emily.

-¡Hola!-saludamos todos, y nos presentamos uno por uno. Estaba jugando con Maria y Jazzy cuando me di cuenta que una de las parvularias era nada mas ni nada menos que la hermanastra de Esme y a la vez madrina de Bellita

-¡Tía Reneé!- grite emocioada, todo el mundo me miraba raro... Era pura evidia porque soy la mas bonita aqui

-¿Allie? ¡Mira que grande estás! no te veía desde el matrimonio de tu madre con el Dr. Carlisle

-¿Cuándo volvieron a Forks?

-Hace un mes, a Phil lo transfirieron a Seattle, además quería trabajar. Me aburría mucho al quedarme en casa. ¿Cómo están todos?

-Muy bien, ¿Viste a Jazz? esta allí- dije apuntando a la mesa donde nos sentamos- ¿Cómo está el tío Charlie?- él era el ex esposo de tía Reneé, y padrino de Bella.

-Hasta donde sé, el está trabajando en Chicago, es jefe de policía. El otro día me contacté con él, y me dijo que en un par de meses se casaría otra vez.

-¡Que bien! ¿Estoy invitada a la boda?

-Supongo que sí querida- dijo riendo.

-¡Alice!- dijo Maria llamandome para que fuera junto a ellos, le hice una señal con la mano para que esperara un momento y ella solo asintio.

-Tía, mis amigos me esperan, nos vemos luego, ¿Quieren venir a casa a cenar?

-Claro, pero deberias preguntarle a Esme.

-¡No! quiero que sea sorpresa, estoy segura de que le dará gusto verte, ¿Porfis?

-Esta bien, ¿a que hora?

-Mmm... a las 8, mamá llega a las 7 descansa 20...

-... minutos, se lava las manos y prepara la comida, sí, lo sé, siempe hacia eso cuando tus hermanos eran pequeños y tu eras una bebé, hermosa por cierto.

-Bien, gracias tía,voy con mis amigos, nos vemos luego- ella asintió.

Llegué hasta donde los chicos, y habían otros más, le dí una mirada a María para que me explicara quienes eran ellos, pero no me entendío, asi que miré a Jazz.

-Ah, Allie, ellos son Laurent, Seth y Leah.

-¡Hola!, soy Mary Alice E... Cullen, un gusto

-Igual- me dijeron alegremente

Nos pusimos a jugar todos juntos, me agadaban, bueno, la chica, Leah, era algo pesada, sólo algo, decidí no darle importancia, así que no dije nada, Maria no dejaba de ver a Jazz y le sonreía, me hacía sentir algo raro en el estomago, pero tampoco decidí darle importancia, luego le diría a mamá el dolor para que me de algo.

Ya era hora de irnos, Jazz y yo nos despidimos, todos de beso en la mejilla, me agradaron mucho los chicos, eran algo extraños, pero simpáticos, Maria no le quitaba la vista a Jazz. Ok, esto me esta inquietando; luego lo comentaría, pero, ahora sólo quiero salir de este lugar horrendo.

-Allie, allí están, vamos- dijo Jazz dándome la mano.

-Jazz, ¡corre!- dije entre risas y nos fuimos corriendo tomados de la mano, cuando saludamos a nuestros padres, di un breve vistazo al jardin y ví a María con cara de enojada, luego me volvi y me puse a hablar con mamá.

-Mami, no dejes que volvamos mañana... ¡NI NUNCA!... ese lugar es horrible...NO... eso se queda corto, es ¡ES-PAN-TO-SO!, no saben decorar un lugar, el baño era terriblemente pequeño, y mixto, y un niño feo me toco el cabello con sus manos sucias- ok, eso lo invente, pero entre mas cosas malas le diga, mas posibilidades tengo de que no me deje volver.- ademas, ademas... ¡un sapo me besó!... y... y...

-Allie, no mientas, no habían sapos, sólo un niño con cara de sapo, y tampoco te le asercaste, no fue tan duro estar allí, ademas Maria es muy simpática.

-¡Ah, si! María... María... ¡MARÍA LE TIENE GANAS A JAZZ!

-Mary Alice... Cullen, ¿quien te ense...? ¡Emmett!

-¡Sip! fue él, hoy lo escuché decir en su habitacion "jajajaj, Edward le tiene ganas a Bella, por Dios, que bien, ¡no es gay!"

-Bien, pero Allie, no vuelvas a decir eso, suena feo en una niñita tan linda como tú, ademas es muy feo decir eso, referido a cualquier persona.

-Ok, papi... ¡oh oh!, perdón Carlisle... es... es- ya no podia contener las lágrimas, esque Carlisle era el padre perfecto, como aparecian en la televisión, él era tan diferente a mi... verdadero padre, espero no haberlo hecho enfadar.

-Allie, está bien, no me molesta, puedes decirme así si quieres, por mi está bien- dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa.- ahora limpia tus lagrimitas, que yo jamás me enojaré contigo.

-Bien- dije con una sonrisa otra vez.

Pasamos a buscar a Emm y Rose, ella sonreía y él estaba neutral... casi enojado

-Hola, chicos, ¿Qué tal su primer día de clases?

-Bien, Fue un día... interesante- dijo Rose

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo mamá

-4 chicos la invitaron a salir- dijo Emmett... ¿Frustrado?

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Haz estado así desde que te conté de la primera invitación- dijo ya malhumorada, Rose

-Pasa, que los chicos del instituto no son buenos para ti

-¿Contándote?- uh, golpe bajo

-...- sin comentarios- Yo sólo trato de protegerte... para que no salgas lastimada- oh, Emm es tan tierno... cuando se lo propone...

-Mira, Emm, sé cuidarme perfectamente, los chicos de La Push son... extraños... pero no por eso menos babosos, sé perfectamente que soy hermosa- whoa, que ego- por eso acaparo la atención de muchos, menos de la persona que realmente me interesa.

-¿Quién? ¿Es Edward?- dijo atropelladamente Emm... _Idiota _

_-_ES MI HERMANO!... Imbécil

-¿Y Jazz... el niño hippie?

-Emm... no me hagas repetirlo- Emmett miro con cara de idiota... _idiota... OTRA VE_Z_- _Es mi hermano... y tiene... ¡4 años! ¿Qué me crees?... ¿Asalta cunas?

-¡Chicos!- llamó Carlisle- ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado?

-¿Y Edward y Bella?

-...- Enserio... ¿Qué onda?- Que se vayan caminando

-Bueno- respondimos al unísono... incluida Esme... ¿que onda con el mundo!?

_**Edward POV**_

El mundo es extraño, pues no entiendo nada, Allie y Jazz me avergüenzan, me llega un zapatazo... _ahí, _digo que tengo novia, cuando realmente es mi hermanastra, un maestro me corrió la silla para que me callera, una chica no deja de acosarme, hasta una maestra estaba filtreando conmigo- dejenme decir que es traumante, tiene como 46 años- son las tres de la tarde y Esme y Carlisle no vienen a buscarnos, Bella me mira extraño... macabramente, y ese perro, el cual Bella llamo_ Jake,_ me mira feo y se orinó en mí... bueno, eso lo inventé, pero no me sorprendería si... maldición... este perro lee mentes, estoy con una peste a perro, y tengo una horrible cancion pegada.

-¡Tengo hambre!- se quejó Bella, es la enesima vez que lo hace... por Dios ¡No soy Superman!

-Bells, dejame decirte _otra vez, _¡NO PUEDO HACER ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!- no me gusta tratar así a Bella, pero enserio, yo también tengo hambre y no me quejo.

-Que animo, deberías conseguirte una novia...

-Eh, ya tengo... está justo en frente de mí, con las manos en sus caderas diciendome que me consiga novia, entonces yo le dije _eh, ya ten..._

-¡YA SÉ EL RESTO! ¡No te burles de mi! ademas no es mi culpa ser tu... novia

-¿A poco no te gustaría?- dije moviendo mis cejas arriba y abajo

-...- Rodo sus ojos- Haces lo que sea para subirte el ego ¿No?

-Por Dios, una maestra filtreó conmigo, tengo novia, y una niña me siguió hasta el baño de hombres y no voy a ser lindo...

-¿Sabes que?... callaté

-Este día no podría ser peor- murmuré

-Y que lo digas, sólo espero que nuestros padres no nos hayan abandonado ¿Trajiste tu celular?

-Eh, se le acabó la batería ¿Y el tuyo?

-Se está cargando- jodimos

-¿No hay dinero para llamar por un teléfono público?- pregunté

-¡NO HAY DINERO NI PARA COMER!- grito

-Sierto... esto es malo.

-... ¿Primer mal día...?

-... No tanto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estoy junto a ti, eso es mejor que nada- sonrei, tomé su mano y besé su mejilla, ella se ruborizó...

* * *

**Lo juro, nada en el mundo cambiara mi amor por Edward xdd**

**Como estan?? yo aun de vacaciones en el norte de chile (es hermoso, tienen que venir... ya saben xd :D)(IRONICO, VIVO N EL SUR! XD), pero esque no aguantaba mas, tenia que escribir y publicar, tan mala no soy xd**

**espero que hayan disfrutado, era obvio que terminaria asi el capi, ya sé, es muy corto, pero me gusto, ademas no me dan mucho tiempo para escribir, salgo a dar vueltas por la ciudad xd**

**grax x los reviews, alerts y favoritos... soy feliz (:**

**Otra cosa, publique una nueva historia, se llama **_**Paranoia**_** el link esta en mi perfil, es una buena historia, para que sepan de que se trata las dire que los chicos espian a las chicas desde su apartamento... weno, no doy mas informacion... se las recomiendo, y espero que les guste **

**Weno no moleso mas**

**me dejan un Review? please please?! xd**

**cuidence, bye, besos =D **


End file.
